


Distant Past

by StevetheIcecube



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: Pyra asks Mikhail about the past.-"So what was it like, living in Torna?" She asked. She sat down on the grass a few feet away, her legs crossed. She was so damn likeable and friendly. "Your village, your parents..."





	Distant Past

"I never asked you about your past back then." The statement caught Mik by surprise. He'd been aware that Myth- Pyra was there, she lit up the night clear as anything, but she'd been there a while, watching the darkness, and hadn't said anything.

"I didn't talk much," he said with a shrug. It was so long ago now, he didn't remember if he'd ever even spoken to Mythra. He had clear impressions on his memory of Addam, and his conversations with Jin and Lora and Milton (oh dear Architect his heart still hurt when he thought of Milton) were still mostly fresh in his mind, but Mythra was a blur.

"They were always worried about you," Pyra said. "They tried not to keep kids around. It was too dangerous. But at the same time, no one was quite willing to risk trusting the Praetorian refugee offer after their links with Malos, and dropping you off in an unravaged town meant the same thing could happen again."

"Huh," he said, trying not to look at her. If he was honest, he'd always been curious about what was going on back then. As a kid, no one really told him much, and plenty of things didn't make sense. But Jin didn't like being asked about the past which left him in the dark.

"So what was it like, living in Torna?" She asked. She sat down on the grass a few feet away, her legs crossed. She was so damn likeable and friendly. "Your village, your parents..."

"I- did I ever mention parents?" He asked. No matter how hard he thought, for the last few centuries he'd never been able to remember much at all before his village burned. He'd forgotten the name of the village, even, and that presumed he'd ever known it. He didn't even know how old he'd been when that happened.

Pyra thought for a moment. "Not explicitly," she said. "At least, never when I was there. But I think Jin said that you mentioned you missed them. I don't remember those times all that well, honestly."

"You and me both," he said, trying to find a way to smile about it. If he'd known how much the past would matter to him now back then, he would have paid a lot more attention. "I don't remember what the village looked like before it was reduced to ash and rubble. That's the image that sticks."

"Those kinds of things are just what stay, I suppose," Pyra said. "Sometimes it feels like remembering is a curse."

"Not always," Mikhail said immediately. He'd pondered that idea far too many times in the middle of the night when the image of Milton lying- no. Not now. "Memory tells you what's important. You wouldn't fight for a cause with so much conviction if you didn't know why."

Pyra sighed. In a flash, the person next to him changed form. Even after seeing it a few times in combat, Mik really wasn't used to it yet. "So why did you switch sides so easily, then?" Mythra demanded.

"I said why," he said. "I saw something worth saving in this forsaken world. You think I wanted to just raze everything with Aion? Nah, of course not. It was just that a world where people like Amalthus could exist wasn't a world worth saving."

"Why everyone else and not- never mind." Mythra cut herself off, but Mikhail knew exactly what she had been saying and he was content to ignore the question. "It wasn't a question I had the right to ask. Thanks for letting me pick your brain."

"We oldies have gotta stick together," Mik said with a grin. Of course, Mythra hadn't really lived five hundred years. She'd spent a long time not in this world. Asleep, or however Malos had found her. Mikhail had never really managed to get the full story, considering how fuming Malos had been after the plan had failed.

"If you don't mind, I'd like it if we could put our heads together and see about the concrete facts from that time," Mythra said. "I think...I think it's the least we could do. To remember everyone who's been lost."

Mikhail stared out into the darkness again and nodded. "That'd be good, yeah."


End file.
